By Exupery
by rivolt
Summary: (Soulmate!AU: Person becomes blind, when he meet his soulmate; Victor/Yuri P.) Your soulmate is greatest punishment in the world. It's Yuri's opinion


Хочешь жить — молись. Это простое правило Юра усваивает в далёком детстве, когда соседская девушка, казавшаяся чуть ли не старой из-за вечных, туго заплетённых кос, случайно — в шутку, говорит она потом — толкает идущего рядом однокурсника. Её глаза выцветают, как случайно оставленная на свету плёнка Полароида, из ярко-голубых превращаясь в светло — почти прозрачно — серые, смех ещё звучит в ушах, и никто ничего не понимает. Юра помнит, даже десять лет спустя — как разжались слабые пальцы, и внезапно севший, дрогнувший голос прошептал: «Жень, я ничего не вижу». Нет в мире большего наказания, нежели вторая половина души, находящаяся рядом.

От воды, льющейся из крана, пахнет хлоркой, и Юра, глубоко вдохнув, засовывает под струю голову. Вода почти ледяная, пряди намокают, липнут к лицу, но так нестерпимо легче дышать. Юре – почти – шестнадцать, и ему хочется надеяться, что жизнь не кончится – вот так, что он не превратится в комок из невысказанной боли и бесконечной зависимости. В конце концов, на Земле восемь миллиардов человек. С мыслями о том, что было бы прекрасно – окажись его душа где-нибудь за сотнями тысяч километров – неимоверно далеко и невыразимо безопасно, за морями и океанами, в другом часовом поясе с опозданием на день, – Юра в последний раз с силой дёргает шнурки, завязывая их в игривый, прочный бантик.

Новый день – новая тренировка, и новое открытие; когда Яков сообщает, что с сегодняшнего дня – он говорит с нажимом, не приемля даже тени возражения – что тренировки будут проходить с другой группой, Юра пожимает плечами; с этими бездарностями он всё равно многого не добьётся.

Юра знает лёд; синтетическая колкая гладь, белым полотном простирающаяся на метры окрест. Перчатки скрывают руки, лишают возможности прикоснуться – почувствовать – ощутить лишённую сердца гладь. Гладь, гладь, гладь – предмет и действие, и ненужная суть. Юра старается никому не говорить, что чувствует лёд – но не людей, что было бы необходимо в этом мире. Юра медленно вдыхает и отталкивается правой ногой – ритуал и традиция, необходимая доля соплежуйства, позволяющая быть лучшим, быть человеком, а не куклой, сотканной из страха, что постоянно и неотступно следует за каждым с рождения. Страх темноты – вечной, непроглядной – парализует, но Юра смеет надеяться, что ему повезёт чуть больше, чем остальным.

На второй тренировке сердце внезапно начинает заходиться в бешеном ритме; Юра чуть не падает и с силой сдавливает виски. Всё окутывает странный туман, фигуры сокомандников верно расплываются перед глазами, чуть ли не сливаясь с бездушной гладью льда. Юра старается дышать размеренно, глубоко, надеясь привести пульс в норму, но вместо этого выходит лишь жалкий всхлип. Юра медленно сползает по бортику, садясь прямо на лёд. Юра держится за сердце, которое – в самом деле – готово разорваться. Юра не слышит чужих голосов. Кровь пульсирует в голове, и всё, – всё вокруг – кружится. Юра пытается встать, ноги не слушаются, и в глазах темнеет, перед глазами мельтешат белые пятна, и Юра крепко зажмуривается. Юре страшно.

В сознание приводит странно отчётливый стук двери – он проносится над замершим катком, и растворяется в мерном жужжании электроники. Приступ паники отступает медленно, неохотно расцепляя свои лапы.

Юра выпрямляется

– Я в порядке, – не дрогнувшим голосом говорит Юра.

Этой ночью ему впервые снится, как он медленно и неотвратимо слепнет.

Приступ повторяется ещё дважды, и слава Богу – что не при Якове. С медленно закипающей яростью на краю сознания, ещё не захваченном безотчётным страхом, Юра тяжело опускается на скамейку, аккуратно расшнуровывая коньки. Не хватало ещё вылететь из сборной – едва в неё попав! Юра – как никогда прежде – хочет жить. Юра смиренно молится.

Зрение начинает падать через месяц. Медленно и неотвратимо, с каждым днём приближая исполнение какого-то неясного приговора. Юра не хочет думать, что смертельного.

Юра плохо видит в темноте; яркие и некогда чёткие огни фонарей расплываются перед глазами хвостатыми кометами, расплывчатыми и далёкими. Юра спотыкается, когда идёт домой с тренировки, не замечая брошенную на дорогу толстую ветку; Юра падает, сдирая ладони в кровь. Юра думает, что с него хватит. Неясные приступы продолжают терзать грудь, втыкая в сердце сотню ледяных игл. На следующий день Юра наконец идёт в поликлинику.

* * *

Страх, оказывается, может быть разным.

Юра с брезгливым любопытством смотрит на дрожащую руку. Он выходит от врача с чётким осознанием, что это – не лечится. Тучная женщина с отёчным лицом и грубым голосом хрипит в воспоминаниях: радоваться надо, что так повезло.

Повезло – дрожащая рука.

Повезло – сильнейшая тахикардия, появляющаяся стоит лишь неведомому ублюдку появиться в радиусе десяти метров.

Повезло – потерянная цель в жизни.br /br /Повезло – кромешный ад в перспективе.

Другой врач – кардиолог – седой дядька с усами скрипит: «Это индивидуальная реакция на появление вашей души. Своего рода аллергия. Такое редко – но бывает». И это тоже – повезло.

Шанс – один к семи миллиардам; феноменальное везение. Из семи миллиардов возможностей на радость и счастье на русской рулетке Юра выиграл пулю в лоб.

Юру продолжает трясти до глубокой ночи.

Когда рандомный выбор аудиозаписи выбирает тошнотворно позитивный трек, Юра срывается в истерику.

За окном – тишина, в доме – безмолвие, и время давно перевалило за три часа.

О Боже, Боже, Боже.

Юре никогда не было так страшно.

* * *

Юра шарахается от всех – случайных и нет – прикосновений. Стоит кому-то задеть – и всё, можно заколачивать гроб. Юра слышит стук, почти настоящий стук земли о крепко заколоченную крышку.

Юра почти бросает тренировки; вопрос становится болезненно острым углом: или зрение, или карьера. Юра знает, что – уже – ненавистная половина души по уши в фигурном катании. Но страх бросить то единственное, что даёт относительный покой – неимоверно высок.

Страх – везде. Юра находит его в надрывной ругани Якова, в приглушённых шушуканьях команды, – Юра щурится, он уже почти не различает лиц, а линзы – противопоказаны из-за чувствительности глаз – Да будь он проклят! – шипит Юра, с головой накрываясь одеялом, подтягивая ноги почти к подбородку, стараясь не думать о том, что дрожит почти весь, с ног до головы. Страх вцепляется своими зубами вместе с доброжелательной улыбкой Никифорова, преследует вместе со скрежетом коньков по льду.

Юра срывается на всех подряд. Он тренируется, как проклятый, стараясь не замечать сочувственных взглядов – господи, как они поняли – не думать о том, что будет потом, важно лишь здесь и сейчас – соревнования почти три недели, лишь бы успеть, лишь бы продержаться.

В те редкие дни, когда тренировок нет, Юра видит чуть лучше.

* * *

Юра привыкает к почти постоянному надрыву в сердце и собственной смертельной бледности, и к мелко дрожащим – время от времени – рукам. Коньки сдавливают ступни, и это служит наилучшим якорем, удерживающим в реальности.

Юра лениво перебрасывается словами с Никифоровым, даже не прислушиваясь к судорожно бьющемуся сердцу. Кардиолог говорил, что несмотря на кажущуюся опасность – в этом ничего такого нет.

Никифоров, чёрт побери, улыбается и хочет потрепать по волосам. Юра уклоняется.

– Не смей, – не смей, не смей, не смей. Это звучит успокаивающей мантрой, как и тяжесть коньков.

Юра устаёт бояться, но он не готов сдаться.

Юра не знает, какого ублюдка нужно ненавидеть персонально, поэтому ненавидит всех – скопом. Никифоров продолжает так же чарующе улыбаться.

Лёд по-прежнему – лучший антидепрессант.

Когда Никифоров радуется – по-настоящему, не показывая всем фальшивые голливудские улыбки не затрагивающие глаз – для него перестаёт существовать понятие личного пространства.

Юра морщится, глядя на то, как тот судорожно хватается за протянутые к нему руки, а глаза искрятся довольством, и от них разбегаются едва заметные морщинки.

Юра теперь постоянно щурится, стремясь выторговать себе ещё частичку мира, ещё миг визуальности. Когда Никифоров в порыве своего триумфального восторга обнимает Юру – он запоздало видит, как тот раскидывает свои длинные руки, чуть наклоняется, и лицо – лицо, искреннее, довольное, счастливое, становится чуть ближе – и руки касаются спины – всё исчезает.

Резко наступает тьма. Юра чувствует панику, подкатывающую к горлу, и сильно зажмуривается. И бьёт наугад.

Никифоров коротко охает, а потом Юру аккуратно хватают за запястье. Юра не видит – кто. Юра совсем ничего не видит.

Будь проклята его душа.

– Юра, что случилось? – Никифоров говорит мягко, и в его голосе звучит такое непонимание, что Юра пытается ударить его снова.

– Я тебя ненавижу, – Юра задыхается, сердце рвёт, и колет, и ни вдохнуть, и ни выдохнуть. – Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу!

Новая мантра заполняет сознание, пустое, не способное ни на что – теперь и навсегда. Юра шепчет со злостью, его трясёт, и ненависть – это единственно правильный выход в сложившейся ситуации.

Семимиллиардное везение.

– Юра? – Никифоров чуть сильнее сдавливает запястья, не позволяя высвободиться из его рук. Господи, да теперь и не получится.

Это не лечится, и это навсегда.

Лучше уж и правда – пуля в висок, чем такое существование – не жизнь, блёклая, насквозь фальшивая – как и улыбка Никифорова – дурная подделка на неё.

Юра пытается улыбнуться, но губы кривятся; получается лишь оскал. Никифоров – любимец судьбы, баловень Фортуны, даже в такой – прескверной – ситуации. Его зрение – индивидуальная реакция, басит в воспоминаниях офтальмолог, вы можете оба потерять возможность видеть, а можете только вы, это слишком индивидуально, – всё так же остро.

Юра заносит это как причину номер два в список, почему он должен ненавидеть Никифорова.

– Самого главного глазами не увидишь, блядь, – рычит Юра, распахивая глаза, выцветшие, как плёнка Полароида, случайно оставленная на свету.


End file.
